


Mary-Sue ("The '22' Les Mis Parody")

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Actual Writing Coming Soon, Barricades: The Journey of Javert Parody, F/M, I Had To, M/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title describes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary-Sue ("The '22' Les Mis Parody")

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Taylor Swift. I don't own this song or "Barricades", and I'm okay with that.

It reads like a bad fanfic, I sense the romance tropes  
And wince at the sex scenes, ah ah, ah ah.  
It reads like a bad fanfic with too many cliches  
Wanna scream out “OOC!” ah ah, ah ah.  
  
Yeah,  
We’re nervous, frightened, scared, and curious in the worst way  
It’s “Les Miserables”, not “Madeline” oh yeah   
This is the fic that’s gonna shoot us off like Enjonine  
This fic  
  
(Chorus)

  
I don’t know about you  
But I’m sensin’  Mary Sue  
Everything won’t be all right  
If they end up doin’ the do  
She don’t match canon   
And we want her to  
Everything won’t be all right  
Because she’s a Mary-Sue  
Mary-Sue, ooh-ooh  
Mary-Sue, ooh-ooh  
  
It seems like one of those fics  
This story’s too loaded  
Too many OC’s, ah ah, ah ah (Who’s Michelle anyway, ew?)  
It seems like one of those fics  
Bad Romani cliches  
And we start screaming  
Woobification!  
  
  
Yeah,  
We’re nervous, frightened, scared and curious in the worst way  
It’s “Les Miserables”, not “Madeline” oh yeah   
This is the fic that’s gonna shoot us off like Enjonine  
This fic  
  
  
(Chorus)

  
I don’t know about you  
But I’m sensin’ a Mary Sue  
Everything won’t be all right  
If they end up doin’ the do  
She don’t match canon   
And we want her to  
Everything won’t be all right  
Because she’s a Mary-Sue  
Mary-Sue, ooh-ooh  
Mary-Sue, ooh-ooh  
  
  
It seems like one of those fics  
Magical healing!  
It seems like one of those fics  
Look, pseudo-incest!  
It seems like one of those fics  
He gets called “My ‘Vere’”!  
We need some Valvert  
We need some Valvert!  
  
  
  
(Chorus)

  
Ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh, ye-e-e-e-eah, hey  
I don’t know about you  
But I’m sensin’ a Mary Sue  
Everything won’t be all right  
If they end up doin’ the do  
She don’t match canon   
And we want her to  
Everything won’t be all right  
Because she’s a Mary-Sue  
Mary-Sue, ooh-ooh  
Mary-Sue, ooh-ooh  
Mary-Sue, ooh-ooh  
Mary-Sue, ooh-ooh  
  
  
It seems like one of those fics  
Magical healing!  
It seems like one of those fics  
Look, pseudo-incest!  
It seems like one of those fics  
He gets called “My ‘Vere’”!  
We need some Valvert  
We need some Valvert!


End file.
